


Snow Day

by Zoltan3223



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Body Part Kinks, M/M, Piercings, Sex, Snow Days, Surprises, Whipped Cream, post-shower blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoltan3223/pseuds/Zoltan3223
Summary: Dan and Noah spend a snow day in bed catching up with each other. Dan also has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Kudos: 5





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Since it was a cold day here, I decided to write this fic! I'm not sure if Dan or Noah have any personal kinks, but it's fun to imagine! 
> 
> Clarity:
> 
> Work of absolute fiction. I don't know Dan or Noah in reality.

Dan woke up naked amongst a pile of blankets and pillows to the sound of Noah in the shower. Smiling to himself, he rolled over onto his back and grabbed his phone to scroll through his various social media pages, however he wasn't prepared to see a snowfall warning pop up on the screen. Grumbling lowly, he put his phone on the bedside table and rolled out of bed, padding towards the walk-in closet to pick out his outfit for the day. 

"Hey there, handsome," Noah whispered, placing a tiny kiss on his neck as he wrapped his arms around Dan's waist. 

"Mmm, hey. How was your shower?" he questioned, leaning into him. 

"It was good. It would have been better if you were there with me, but you were sound asleep! I hope the noise didn't wake you up. What do you want to do today? Aren't we heading to your parents house for dinner tonight?" 

"Yes we are, but it's supposed to snow. I received a notification on my phone while i was lying in bed saying that we are in for one hell of a storm. We might have to postpone the dinner if the weather decides to get worse. I'm not sure if it's started yet. I haven't looked out the window," Dan responded, letting out a sigh of contentment. 

"Well, why don't we both get dressed and meet in the kitchen? I don't know about you, but I'm hungry after the fun activities from last night," he whispered, the sensation causing his boyfriend to shiver and bite his lower lip. 

"Sounds like a plan for sure. I think we still have some whipped cream to add to the coffee if it hasn't already been used up. I knew you had a sweet tooth, but I didn't know it was that bad! I'm surprised you don't have any cavities!" Dan muttered, pulling on a pair of grey joggers along with a white sweater, deciding to forgo wearing a shirt underneath. 

"I think I do have cavities, but they are worth it when I get to spend quality time with you. I hate being away from you during shoots or rehearsals. That's one of the reasons why I'm glad the movie that I was a part of tanked halfway through shooting. I'm quite happy to be back here with you where I'm cozy. It was absolutely frigid on set, especially when you weren't there to warm me up," he responded, walking back to the bathroom. 

"Is that why you were spending so much time in the shower this morning? Usually it's me spending hours in there until the water gets cold! I'm impressed!" 

Noah laughed and smiled. 

"Well, I hadn't showered since I got off the plane last week because I had to stay in a hotel to quarantine for two weeks before it was safe to leave. Can you imagine? The hotel was so scuzzy and disgusting that it didn't have a shower! It was so gross," he whispered, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

Dan didn't respond, overwhelmed with the need to fuck Noah senseless. Noah could sense the change in atmosphere in the room, and he let out a coy smile as he wandered back over towards the bed. As he was about to pull off his shirt, his boyfriend stopped him, offering help. 

"Here. Let me. I want to taste every inch of your body and I want to make you come like you've never had before," he muttered. 

"Oh fuck," Noah replied breathlessly, as Dan started to kiss his neck. 

"Mm. That's it. I love those noises you make." 

Noah did as he was told, running his hands up and along his sides, sneaking underneath his sweater. It took a few minutes for Dan to register what was going on and he pulled away slightly, shaking his head. 

"Did I tell you that you could do that? You have to ask permission if you want to touch me," he said, letting out a low, domineering growl. 

"S-sorry. I didn't know we were playing that game today. I'll behave. I'll be g-good. Holy fuck!" 

Somehow like magic, his boyfriend was able to remove the towel from around his waist, licking along the underside of his erection before taking it down in his mouth to the hilt. The sensation caused Noah to let out a wave of strangled curses, clutching the sheets beneath his body as vibrations of ecstasy rolled over him, heating him up better than his shower a few minutes prior. 

Dan didn't stop there. As he continued, he scratched his fingers down the sides of Noah's bare stomach until red marks showed up. This caused Noah to buck and moan before riding one of the best orgasms of his life. Once he was settled down, Dan cleaned him up before wandering over to the other side of the bed with a grin on his face. 

"Wh-" Noah said, trying to catch his breath. 

"Did you enjoy that treat?" he asked, turning over on his side to face him. 

Noah could only nod, not wanting to speak until he was certain he could form a complete sentence. 

"Good. I also have one other surprise for you. Lift up my sweater so you can see," he whispered. 

"I already know you're not wearing a shirt underneath the sweater. Although that is a treat that I always enjoy because it's a rare thing to happen, what more is there?" 

Dan sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"God you're insufferable, but I love you anyway. You know how one of your kinks are body piercings?" he questioned. 

"Y-yeah. What of it?" his eyes widening when his beau lifted his sweater, trying to figure out what he was talking about. 

Dan leaned in closer to him, smiling brightly and stifling a giggle when he saw Noah's reaction. 

"While you were away, I had a navel ring put in. It's a tiny one so you couldn't see it last night in the darkness when you were running your hands all over my body. In fact, I made sure you wouldn't be able to feel it until the time was right. Do you like it?" 

Noah nodded, drooling all over the place as he touched the ring gingerly. Even though it was tiny, it was beautiful.

"Very much so!" he said. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Dan quipped, finally removing his sweater. 

"This moment is absolutely perfect. It just needs whipped cream to make it even better!"   
__

They never did make it to the kitchen, and they were definitely late for dinner, but neither of them seemed to care one bit. Besides, dinner parties were easy to postpone to a later date. 

Dan and Noah had a lot of catching up to do and what better way to spend a snow day than to do just that?


End file.
